


Keep Trying

by SanSese



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanSese/pseuds/SanSese
Summary: Prompt: "Don't fucking touch me!"When Iker entered the house, he directly knew something was off.





	

When Iker entered the house, he directly knew something was off. All the lights were turned off, but he knew Sergio was at home as he had parked his car next to the one of the defender. Iker flicked on the lights, perplexed. He had called Sergio this morning, confirming his arrival somewhere in the late afternoon. Sergio had been ecstatic over the phone, babbling on how they'll celebrate this evening after their incoming victory. Iker blinked. The game. Maybe Sergio was still out with his teammates, after all, a win against Atletico was something to celebrate. He quickly took his phone from his pocket, expecting to see a text from Sergio. There was none. Iker frowned. It wasn't typical of Sergio to leave without warning, or in this case, not letting Iker know he couldn't be there when he was supposed to arrive.

Iker let his jacket fall on the couch, suddenly tired. He had three days free as of this morning, and had decided to spend them with his boyfriend. That also meant he had had to ride from Porto to Madrid, preferring to have some mobility once at destination, and also because he enjoyed long distance ride alone, with some music as only companion. And if he had listened to a couple of Flamenco songs, well, he could only blame Sergio for that. He shook his head, seeing Sergio's worn out training shoes lying under the stairs. So he was home? Now Iker was really confused. He sank further in the cushions, eyes closing.

A suspicious sound startled him. Iker got up and approached the bay window, trying to identify the source. He heard the sound again, muffled. Something that resembled a sob. Coming from above? Iker took his phone again, dialing Sergio's number. La Roja Baila blasted through the house, Sergio's personalized ringtone for Iker. It came from the kitchen. Iker found a discarded backpack on the counter, Sergio's phone buzzing next to it. He stopped the call, but Sergio's phone kept buzzing. He swiped the lockscreen, smiling at the picture of him and Sergio at a flamenco festival in Sevilla Sergio had managed to drag him to. A dozen of texts popped up on the screen. Iker didn't want to look at them, already feeling guilty, but one text got his eye. 'It's okay Sergio, don't blame the loss on yourself.' From Luka. The loss? Iker opened his football app, and sighed. 

_

Sergio didn't hear the door open, his head buried under pillows, tears soaking the soft material. He sniffed loudly, mentally cursing himself. As the bed dipped on his left side, he stilled. He hold his breath, waiting.  
"Oh, Nene." Iker. Sergio balled his fists, head slowly peeking from under the pillows. His face must've been terrible, eyes red and blotched cheeks, not exactly the sensual sight he had planned for Iker's arrival. The keeper smiled calmly, reaching out with his hand. Sergio recoiled, backing up against the wall. He didn't deserve to be consoled.

"Please, no." He had let his team down, again. It hurt, like it hurt all the times before, and now it hurt even more as was supposed to be the captain, the one supposed to be an example for everyone. Hurt shone in Iker's soft brown eyes, making Sergio feel even worse. But he accepted the pain. That's all he deserved. A sob escaped his mouth, more tears falling down.

Three hours that the game had ended, but he still felt like he was on the pitch, white sleeves now stained with green as he got up from the tackle, eyes wide staring at the referee brandishing a red card. Not even a yellow. A straight dismissal. Sergio heard the boos of the crowd, his teammates clapping his back when he made his way to the tunnel. He hadn't even tried to argue with the ref. He had known before sliding down that he wouldn't get away without warning. His timing had been awful, lucky to not having injured the Atleti player. Sergio saw Zizou's eyes following him down the stairs, an unreadable expression on his face. Trembling under the shower, Sergio had heard the stadium roar with the penalty going in, his fist punching the wall until blood covered the white tiles. A few minutes later, another cheerful wave rippled through the locker room. Sergio had left immediately after that, unable to face his teammates disappointment, and, although they would've tried to conceal it, their resentment towards him.

Iker cleared his throat, making another attempt at soothing the defender. His fingers gently brushed Sergio's hair, massaging his scalp. It felt so good to Sergio, but he shook his head violently. 

"Don't fucking touch me! I don't deserve this!" He hold his knees close to his chest, breathing uneven. "I'm a failure. I try, but it's never enough." He avoided Iker's gaze. The keeper got closer, but left a safe distance between them. 

"You're not a failure, Sergio. I know you try, and that's what matters." He glanced at Sergio's hands. "You're bleeding!" Iker got up and hurried to the bathroom. Sergio barely acknowledged Iker's words, scratching mechanically at the wounds on his bruised knuckles. He let Iker take care of his hand this time, lost for a moment in his head.

"Nene, you deserve all the love people give to you, you know that, right?" Iker said softly. He finished the bandage and kissed the tattooed hand. Sergio had stopped crying. 

"We lost because of me. Again. 5 minutes and we had this. 5 fucking minutes. And I couldn't keep myself from making the wrong decision. Again. Tell me, what does that make me?" He looked up at Iker, searching for pity in his lover's eyes. Iker just put the first aid kit on the nightstand. He took his time before answering, his fingers interlacing with Sergio's unhurt hand. 

"That makes you someone who made a mistake, and deeply regrets it. That makes you someone who shows emotions and deep passion for the game, someone that strives to be better. Someone I would never want to lose, someone I would never want to see hurting." Iker placed a soft kiss on Sergio's temple, feeling the defender shifting under him. Sergio's head nuzzled his neck, and Iker accepted the invitation, hugging Sergio tightly. 

"You're not mad at me?" Sergio sounded so small, so different of his natural, bubbly self. 

"Of course I'm mad at you! But I love you so much, Nene. I know this is a part of you, I accepted it a long time ago." Iker stroked the defender's hair tenderly. "That doesn't mean you should stop trying!" Sergio laughed. A little snort, promise of better times coming ahead. Sergio pushed Iker back on the bed, pressing a firm kiss on the keeper's lips. 

"I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :3


End file.
